Daliašuo
Daliašuo '''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:IPA/Lithuanian ˌdälʲɪɐ'ʃuə, officially the '''United States of Daliašuo, is a country in Antarctica. It was a Lithuanian colony until 1592. Daliašuo has 95 million people. Its capital is Chas, and the largest city is Riškus. Other important cities include Alisa and Dalia. The official language is Lithuanian one of two major baltic languages, along with Latvian Flag The red stands for the blood of the people who fought for their country. The light blue represents the ice and snow, and the purple stands for the penguins. The flag was adopted July 19, 1887. "Trivia" * It uses the type L plug outlet. * The national animal is the penguin * The national sport is ice hockey * The anthem “Daliašuo, ir Akmuo” is the only rap song to be a national anthem. Allies * Canada * United States * Lithuania * United Kingdom * Israel * India * Brazil * Greenland (nation in this universe) States There are 10 states of Daliašuo: Dzidesimtas (red), Rylabas (orange), Gitanas (yellow), Latvkinija (dark green), Šimonytė (dark purple), Puteikis (light purple), Jonas (blue), Rolandas (light green), Grynlandas (turquoise), Meksamerika (blue-grey). The capital Chas is in Gitanas, and the largest city Riškus is in Rylabas. Coat of Arms The blue sheild represents the freedom. The whales and the white peinguin represent the wild life, and the red, green and red represents it was a Lithuanian colony. Largest Cities # Riškus, Rylabas (2,997,246) # Alisa, Rylabas (1,101,234) # Chas, Gitanas (872,924) # Dalia, Meksamerika (535,235) # Latvkinija, Latvkinija (302,254) # Jamesonas, Rylabas (134,245) # Rūta, Grynlandas (102,001) History 1500s-1600s 1580: Declaration of Independence - Republic of Daliašuo 1592: Constitution 1593: International Recognition 1594: Creates alliance with Brazil 1599: Gets divided into states 1615: Renamed United States of Daliašuo 1638: Buys Taiwan 1673-1702: Dalia-Argentina War - Argentina wanted all of Daliašuo's islands. They started a war and didn't get the islands 1700s 1710: Buys U.S. Antarctic Territory (Current state of Dzidesimtas) 1725: Russia buys Taiwan from Daliašuo 1751: Penguin becomes national animal 1769: Current coat of arms adopted 1790: Anthem "Daliašuo ir Akmuo" adopted 1800s 1811: United States invades Daliašuo and takes it as U.S. Territory 1812: Daliašuo gains independence from the United States and cancels many trade agreements with the U.S. 1819: Daliašuo and United States start up trade again 1822: Buys Dominican antarctic territory (current states of Jonas and Rolandas) 1830: Currency switches from Lithuanian litas to Daliašiai pound 1856: '''Buys Greenland 1900s-2000s '''World War I: neutral '''World War II: '''neutral '''2000: '''Greenland independence referendum - Yes = 67.2%/No = 32.8 Greenland becomes independent country. '''2019: '''Is no longer a neutral country Culture Art Daliašuo is known for pop art. Pop art has been popular since the early 20th century, and many people use it to see how things changed. Sports The most popular (and national) sport is Ice Hockey. They often compete with Canada in the Dalia-Canadian Hockey Wars. Two Canadian teams compete. Then two Daliašiai teams compete. The two winning teams play a game and the winning team decides which team from the other country they compete with. Then, the winner of that wins the Hockey wars. Cuisine Currency Category:Antarctica Category:Daliašuo